El tren
by Taniushka
Summary: FIC DESCONTINUADO. Perdonen las molestias :(
1. La invitación

**¡**Hola**!, **si,ya se que tengo que publicar el segundo cap de Triangulos, pero es que esta historia no la podia dejar pasar, enrealidad, desde que publique el primer cap, eh tenido mas de 20 ideas (aprox.), a si que, publique una idea de entre veinte. Y una cosa mas, los primeros capitulos no tienen tanta accion, pero no desespereis, porque, no importa como, no importa cuando, SIEMPRE abra accion (y mas en mis fics, que por lo menos van a contener un poco de accion)

Ahora, lean:

La invitación

_10:00_

-Adiós chicos, cuídense, nos vemos en una semana—dijo Linda

-Adiós mamá.

-Y recuerden, no vean películas de terror muy tarde, ni coman demasiado helado, que les va a doler la cabeza.

-No mamá

Linda se subió al auto, y cuando se estaban alejando, grito:

-¡los vamos a extrañar!

-¡nosotros también!—grito Phineas en modo de respuesta

Y el auto siguió andando, hasta que se perdió en el horizonte (bueno, se perdió dando la vuelta a la cuadra). Ahora estaban solos, Candace también se había ido con Stacy, también una semana

En otro lado, Isabella se despertó, y lo primero que hizo fue abrir la ventana. Y se sorprendió al ver a Phineas y Ferb sentados en la vereda. Rápidamente se vistió, y fue:

-Phineas, ¿que estas haciendo?

-Nada, todavía no se nos ocurrió nada.

-¿Y por que están sentados acá, en ves de en su patio?

-Mamá y papá se fueron por una semana, los vinimos a despedir, y no teníamos ganas de entrar—dijo Ferb

-¿Adonde se fueron?

-Creo que a Johannesburgo—respondió Phineas

-¿Y Candace?

-Se fue con Stacy a Italia

-¿Por?

-Stacy gano un cupón para ir a Italia y podía llevar un acompañante—Phineas se quedo callado, pensando, y luego le dijo a Isabella-¿Se te ocurre algo para hacer?

A Isabella le sorprendió la pregunta, usualmente a el se le ocurrían los proyectos, pensó un poco y dijo:

-Okay, y si…-Isabella fue interrumpida por Ferb, que se paro

-Llego el correo—Y, efectivamente el cartero llego, y le entrego las cartas a Ferb

-Candace, Candace, mamá, mamá, Candace, papá, ¿Irving?—miro a los otros, que respondieron levantando los hombros—papá, papá—y siguió así, hasta que llego a la ultima—Phineas.

-¿Para mí?, que raro—Agarro la carta, y la leyó en vos alta:

_Estimado Phineas Flynn:_

_Usted esta invitado al nuevo tren La mirada perdida_

_Que se inaugurara hoy a las __15: 30, y saldrá de la estación a las 19:30_

_Y parara en los lugares más hermosos del planeta_

_En el tiempo de espera habrá una gran celebración de despedida_

_Se calcula que el Mirada perdida tardara una semana en cruzar el mundo_

_PD: Usted puede traer tantos acompañantes como deseé_

-¿Un tren?, bueno, parece interesante, y me gusta la idea de dar la vuelta al mundo… otra ves, solo que esta ves, no somos nosotros los que manejan esto. Acepto. Isabella, ¿quieres venir?

-Acepto—Dijo con mirada perdida y gran sonrisa, se había quedado pensando en la tercera línea, "_Los lugares mas hermosos_". En otras palabras, estaba en Phineas-landia otra vez

-¿Isabella?, ¡Isabella!

-¿Eh, que?—Dijo despertando rápidamente

-Entonces, ¿quieres?

-Si

-Bueno, solo falta…—Phineas se dio cuenta de algo-¿Y Perry? (Aunque este fic no trate de el, no podia faltar eso)

En otro lugar:

Monograma estaba buscando en papeles y archivos de compu., pero nada

-Perdón, agente p, pero en este momento nadie esta haciendo nada malo, así que tienes el día libre—Perry se mostró triste, pero por dentro, estaba saltando de felicidad, hace mucho tiempo que no tenia un día libre. Cuando la transmisión se acabo, Perry salto, lleno de felicidad, corrió a la plataforma, apretó un botón azul y subió, hasta que llego al patio, que, para su sorpresa, no había nada ni nadie. Se quito el sombrero y entro, y casi es atropellado por Phineas, que se movía de un lado para el otro

-¿Crrrrr?

-Oh, ahí estas Perry—Phineas paro, y miro extrañado a el ornitorrinco-¿Perry, no deberías volver mas tarde?

-Crrrrr

-Bueno, ya que estas aquí; Ferb y yo vamos a irnos por una semana y te vamos a tener que dejar con alguien—Perry se quedo con la boca abierta, ¡justo cuando tenia un día libre, sus dueños se iban de viaje!, y además, se tenia que quedar con alguien, la ultima vez que paso eso, se quedo con un chico que no hacia nada mas que mirarlo—Bueno, como Baljeet y Buford van a venir con nosotros, te vas a quedar con Django.

Perry suspiró, no podía ganar esta contienda.

En otra casa, Isabella estaba preparando todo, feliz de estar toda una semana con Phineas, bueno, estuvo todo el verano con el, pero esto es especial. En ese momento Isabella se dio cuenta de algo:

-¿Un tren?, no vamos a poder hacer nada—por un momento perdió toda esperanza, pero luego recordó y dijo para si, tratando de convencerse-*suspiro* el verano tuyo es, Isabella.

Y siguió empacando cosas, con la esperanza de que pase "algo".

A las 15:00 se encontraron y fueron hasta la estación. Llegaron a las 15:28 y esperaron.

-Y… ¿Dónde esta el tren?—pregunto Baljeet

-Hmm, que raro, tendría que estar… ¡ey miren!—Dijo Phineas señalando algo, todos miraron, no vieron nada, pero luego lo vieron

Un señor con una tijera grande, que corto un lazo rojo, a lo cual, miles de personas entraron corriendo y festejando… y todavía no lograron ver el tren. Ellos entraron, y festejaron con la multitud.

Entre festejo y festejo, se hicieron las 19:25. El mismo señor que cortó el lazo, agarro el micrófono y dijo:

-Y ahora, ya terminado el festejo, es hora de que el "Mirada perdida" salga de la estación, voy a elegir a alguien del publico para que apriete el botón—Miro entre el publico un buen rato, hasta que paro—Tú

-¿Yo?

-Si, ahora sube, chico—Ferb subió, el señor le dio un interruptor, con un botón azul y el lo oprimió.

Se sintió un temblor en toda la estación, y a unos cuantos metros de el festejo, el piso se abrió lentamente, y cuando se abrió en su totalidad, una plataforma elevo algo, algo grande. Al ver eso, se dibujo una gran sonrisa en el rostro de Phineas, que dijo:

-Es mejor de lo que imagine.

Algunas cosas no estan muy bien escritas, pero es que tengo un poco de sueño y se me nubla el cerebro (no tan asi, pero algo parecido).

Y no se preocupen por el segundo cap de Triangulos, que esta en proceso, es mas, en la escuela, cuando no tengo nada que hacer, escribo el cap (primero lo escribo en hojas de carpeta y después en la compu), pero va a tardar un rato, porque, el segundo capitulo es un poco largo, y tiene mas accion ¡pero yo no dije nada!, recuerdenlo (tono misterioso)

Taniushka fuera, paz


	2. Preguntas eincógnitas Parte 1 Phineas

Por fin el segundo cap, perdón por no subirlo antes, es que "algo" (¡si, te estoy hablando a ti Compu!) no me dejó acceder a... la mayoría de las cosas, asi que tenía que irme a otra compu para publicar el cap, ¡pero eso era antes, ahora ya funciona, estoy feliz!, no se imaginan cuanto.

*suspiro* Bueno, al fic

* * *

Preguntas e... incógnitas parte 1: Phineas

-Es mejor de lo que imaginé.

Arriba de la plataforma, había un tren, pero, era… distinto, en varios sentidos, era mucho más grande que un tren normal, tenía como, de ancho unos 6 metros, de alto, 9 y de largo… 200 metros, o más.

Después de unos segundos de silencio, estallaron las ovaciones. Phineas seguía quieto, se había quedado maravillado, Isabella se sorprendió por eso, le iba a preguntar algo, pero, Phineas, de pronto, se puso a correr hacia el tren, seguido por las millones de personas que también estaban ahí. El señor dijo

-¿Dónde está Phineas Flynn?

-Acá—Phineas saltó, tratando de que lo vea, el señor tardó un poco, pero lo vió

-Sube—Phineas subió— Debes saber algo, de entre todo Danville, se te eligió a ti, Phineas, para que entres al Mirada perdida, y para que pruebes todas sus atracciones, mientras éste da la vuelta al mundo, ¿aceptas?

-Acepto

-¿Seguro?, mirá que algunas cosas serán difíciles

-Si, seguro

-Muy bien, ahora, entrá—y se abrió una compuerta en el tren, Phineas la miró emocionado, pero se acordó de algo, y dijo

-Esperá un segundo—Bajó del escenario, y corrió entre las personas, hasta que llegó—Isabella, ¿vienes?

-eeh, ¡Si!—Isabella se sonrojó, Phineas bajó del escenario solamente por ella

-Ven—Y la agarró de la mano, ambos corrieron por entre la gente. Cuando llegaron al escenario, dijo—Ahora si, entremos—Y entraron…

En otro lugar de la estación, Baljeet los miró enojado:

-Claro, le hace entrar a ella, y nosotros acá, entre la gente

Buford lo miró con el ceño fruncido

-No puedo creer que vos tampoco te des cuenta

-¿Cuenta de qué?

-Phineas, Isabella…

-¿Phineas e Isabella… qué?

-¿En serio no te das cuenta?—Baljeet negó con la cabeza—es demasiado, yo voy a entrar—Dicho eso se abrió paso entre la gente, dejando a Baljeet solo, confundido

-¿Cuenta de qué? Buford, ¿Buford? ¡Buford, espérame!

Y corrió, siguiendo a su amigo. Dentro del tren:

-Wáw, es gigante—Phineas estaba completamente asombrado, Isabella le pareció adorable

-Y hermoso…

-¿Que?

-¡Nada!—Tenía una sonrisa falsa medio evidente, pero Phineas no lo noto, estaba viendo todo con detalle—Em, creo que tendrían que entrar las demas personas, ¿no crees?

-Si… pero primero te tengo que decir algo muy importante—Phineas se giro hacia Isabella

-¿Qué pasa?

-Isabella, hace muchos años que nos conocemos y no quiero arruinar nuestra amistad, pero es que no puedo aguantar más—Isabella se empezó a sonrojar, Phineas se puso de rodillas—Isabella, ¡Te amo!

-Oh Phineas…

-Oh, Isabella… ¿Isabella?, ¡Isabella!—Isabella despertó

-¡¿Qué dónde cuándo?

-Me estabas diciendo que tendrían que entrar les demas personas, cuando te quedaste quieta, ¿en que pensabas?

-en nada

Phineas la miró raro, pero no importó, fue afuera para avisarles que ya podían entrar

-Aaah, otra vez en Phineas-landia.

Cuando los demás entraron, Phineas se sentó a la ventana

-Ferb, siéntate—y le hizo una seña para que viniera, él, miro a Phineas, después a Isabella y a Phineas otra vez

-Eeem… tengo que ir a hacer unas cosas, Isabella ¿Por qué no te sientas?

-Muy bien—dijo el pelirrojo, dándose vuelta hacia la ventana

Isabella movió los labios formando las palabras "Gracias", Ferb sólo levantó el pulgar y se fue.

Por su parte, Buford y Baljeet se sentaron dos asientos atrás que los otros

-Je, míralos, sentados juntos—Buford sonrió

-¿quiénes?—Miró para todos lados, Buford, cansado, le agarró la cabeza, haciendo que mirara dos asientos más adelante— ¿Phineas e Isabella, qué tiene?

-Amigo, en serio, comienzas a preocuparme

Baljeet, confundido, desistió, sabiendo que no iba a encontrar respuesta. En vez de eso, fue a investigar un poco

El tren se iba llenando, pero todo estaba tranquilo, en realidad, mucha gente entraba, pero no se veía a demasiada gente, cuando Baljeet fue a la entrada, vió que habían dos puertas, la primera, por la que había entrado y salido recién, y la segunda, igual que la otra; cuando entró a la segunda, vió que era igual, sólo que era otra gente (si hubiera sido la misma habría dado miedo). Volvió a su asiento, con una gran expresión de asombro

-Este lugar es más grande de lo que parece

-Ya viste las dos puertas ¿cierto?

-Si, ya lo… oye, ¿Cómo sabes de las puertas?

- Mirando, genio—dijo con tono sarcástico

-Oh, claro, ahora parece que no me he enterado de las cosas más importantes

-No, sólo no te has enterado de las cosas más obvias—Baljeet ya se estaba enojando

-Te advierto, Buford, me estoy empezando a enojar

-Uy, qué miedo, ¿y qué me harías?

-No querrías saberlo—Y miró por la ventana, Buford se rió, pero esas palabras le dieron un escalofrío.

* * *

A Phineas le había quedado una duda, y quería respuestas

-Isabella, no me tardo

-Okey… pero ¡que vas a…!—no pudo terminar, Phineas ya se había ido

Phineas caminó, caminó por todo el tren, hasta llegar al lugar… la cabina del capitán; en la puerta decía: Cabina del capitán, NO PASAR. Igual Phineas trató de entrar… trató, porque la puerta estaba trabada, pero de un parlante que estaba por ahí salió una voz

-_¿Quién es?_

-Eeh, soy Phineas

-_Ah, Phineas, te estaba esperando, pasa._

Phineas pasó, intrigado por la respuesta del capitán. El lugar parecía más un estudio privado que una cabina. No se veía nada ni nadie, solo un timón, pero nada más.

-Eh, ¿hay alguien?

-Hola Phineas

-¿Quién eres?—Phineas miraba para todos lados (era un lugar bastante amplio), hasta que vió, detrás de un escritorio, como una silla giraba (era silla giratoria), pero todavía no se podía ver al capitán, que estaba envuelto en un velo de sombras

-Soy el capitán

-Si, pero… ¿Quién eres?

-Esa información te la daré al final del viaje, sacando eso, cualquier cosa que quieran saber, díganmelo, y se los contestaré… ¿Qué pasa?

-¿Eh?

-Sé que tienes una duda, dila

-Está bien—Phineas pensó un momento, y dijo—Si tú estás aquí, ¿Quién maneja el tren?

-Está en piloto automático

-¿Tiene piloto automático?—No dejaba de sorprenderse

-Si, muchas veces tendré que ocuparme de algunos asuntos, ir a hacer algunas cosas…, ahora, ¿puedo preguntarte una cosa?

Phineas se sorprendió por la pregunta

-Claro

-¿A quiénes invitaste?

-Bueno, a mi hermanastro Ferb…

-Aah, yo también tengo un hermanastro, cuando éramos chicos nos divertíamos mucho… Oh, perdón, seguí…

-No hay problema. Después, Baljeet y Buford, y por último, Isabella—A esta última la dijo con un dejo de cariño (inconcientemente), el capitán lo notó

-¿Y quién es ella?

-Es mi mejor amiga

-Tu mejor amiga—Phineas no lo vió, pero el capitán había levantado la ceja—Claro

-¿Qué?

-Nada—El capitán ocultaba algo, algo de lo que Phineas no se podía dar cuenta (nosotros si, pero el no) —Bueno, lo siento, pero el tiempo de visita termino, tienes que volver a tu asiento, fue un gusto hablar con usted

-Lo mismo digo—le dijo con cortesía, acercándose a la puerta— Ah, una cosa más, ¿le puedo decir de alguna otra manera?

-Dime Phill.

-Gracias, adiós—Iba a cerrar la puerta, cuando Phill se acordó de algo

-A, Phineas, una cosa más

-¿Qué cosa?

-Yo en realidad soy el co-capitán, el capitán verdadero tiene que hacer unas cosas, así que seguramente no lo podrás ver, adiós

Y tras eso, la puerta se cerro automáticamente, dejando a Phineas aturdido, que se fue con más dudas que al principio

Cuando ya se encontraba lejos, Phill dijo en voz alta

-Ya puedes salir

-¿Ya se fue?—Phill asintió, y el verdadero capitán salió desde detrás de un armario (estaba recubierto de sombras, así que no se podía ver) —Gracias, él vino más rápido de lo que esperaba

-Debe de ser curioso

-No te imaginas—Y los dos se rieron, pero su cara se volvió seria-¿Por qué le preguntaste eso?

-Sólo quería saber.

-Pues pregúntamelo a mí

-Quería que él mismo me lo dijera—Y sonríó—Tal vez él no se dé cuenta, pero la quiere.

-Si, lo malo es que ella también

-¿Eso es malo?

-Eso no, lo malo es que él no se da cuenta

-Si… es tan parecido a "él"—Dijo recordando, pero luego su expresión se volvió un poco triste—Espero que se dé cuenta, antes de que sea demasiado tarde

-¿Tarde para qué?—El capitán se preocupó

-Antes de que sea demasiado tarde, y algo más que una amistad se rompa—Phill miraba con melancolía la ventana, recordando

-Espero que esa posibilidad no se dé nunca, pero si tú estás aquí, no lo creo

-Ese es el problema—Se giró hacia el capitán—No estaré aquí todo el tiempo

-¿Por qué?

-Porque no puedo

-Pero tú prometiste cuidarlo, ¡no puedes romper esa promesa!—El capitán se enojó

-¡Pero él no está aquí, ni siquiera sé si sigue vivo!—Phill golpeó el escritorio, el otro se sorprendió por eso y, con el ceño fruncido, respondió lentamente:

-Aunque él esté… muerto, o si está vivo, igual, él querría que lo cuidaras, cueste lo que cueste—La voz del capitán temblaba, no de frío, no de miedo, de ira, una ira, del que falla a la promesa más importante, Phill se sorprendió, pero sabia que era verdad, suspiró y dijo

-Cierto, él querría eso, donde quiera que esté ahora…- Y sonrió, cambiando de tema-La verdad, tienen muchas cosas en común

-¿Por ejemplo?—También sonrió, sabiendo a lo que se refería

-Por ejemplo, el nunca fue muy bueno con el tema del romance—Y se rieron un buen rato, pero la expresión del capitán se tornó un poco triste, sonreía, pero estaba triste

-Es una pena que no pude conocerlo

-Si… pero quién sabe, a lo mejor sí esté vivo, y tal vez, lo puedas conocer

-Eso espero Phill, eso espero, pero seria mejor que Phineas lo conociera

-Cierto...

* * *

Por fin alguien casi tan mamerto como Phineas, jajaja, en serio, a mi también me preocupa, jajaja, acá vemos el lado sensible del bravucón, y el lado amenazante del ñoño, ja.

Algunas cosas tal vez no se entienden muy bien, porque mezclo el español neutro con el de acá (argentina), así que perdón si les causo algún problema, pero acostúmbrense, _Im sorry. _

Saludos a:

BlackAngel20626

Napo-1 (No te preocupes, habrá mucho de eso *sonrisa Taniushka*)

Ez116

C (¿de donde sacaste que no iba a continuar el fic?, Taniushka nunca va a dejar un fanfiction a medio hacer)

OceanProductions61

Valen (¿quién era la que dijo que lo iba a escribir en mi testamento? ¡_In your face_!, jaja)

Lord Clerigo

saQhra (pues tal vez no exista, pero en mi fic si)

Gracias a todos (a voz tambien Valen), y les tengo una pregunta, ¿quién creen que es el capitán, Phill o "esa persona"?, todo vale.

Taniushka fuera, paz


	3. Preguntas eincógnitas parte 2 Isabella

Siiii!, despues de tantos meces, Taniushka se presenta de nuevo para traer la continuación de este fin: El tren (pensaron que no lo iba a seguir, ¿o no?). Y quiero aclarar algo (que seguramente se daran cuanta ustedes, pero igual lo quiero poner), esto es justo después de que Phineas se valla a ver al capitán. Y de ahora en adelante, los capitulos van a tardar en publicarse, ¿por que?, porque mi compu tiene un problema (_again_), y no se puede publicar nada (ni se puede acceder a muchas cosas, pero eso ya lo explique). Bueno, solo era eso, ahora, lean:

* * *

Preguntas e… incógnitas, parte 2: Isabella

Isabella no pudo terminar la oración, Phineas ya se había ido. Lentamente se sentó en el asiento de Phineas, y miró el paisaje, como todos esos edificios desaparecían rápidamente.

Después de un rato se cansó de mirar el paisaje, y sacó su diario:

_19:35_

_El tren ya partió, Ferb __desapareció, Phineas se fue a hacer algo, y Buford y Baljeet creo que están algunos asientos más atrás_

Ella miró para atrás y, efectivamente, estaba Buford metiéndole el dedo en el oído de Baljeet

_si, unos asientos más __atrás. En este momento estoy aburrida… me pregunto cuales son las atracciones que dijo el señor… lo único que quiero es que por una vez, una sola vez, Phineas diga que me quiere, y que no este en Phineas-landia… que diga que me quiere y que se convierta en un lindo centauro y que cabalguemos por el arcoiris y…_

En ese momento Isabella comenzó a dibujar corazones y siguió escribiendo con la mirada totalmente enamorada. Pero en eso ve que Phineas se acercaba, y desesperadamente comenzó a borrar lo último, para cuando Phineas llegó, solo quedaba

_El tren ya partió, Ferb desapareció, Phineas se fue a hacer algo, y Buford y Baljeet creo que están algunos asientos más atrás, _ _si, unos asientos más atrás. En este momento estoy aburrida… me pregunto cuales son las atracciones que dijo el señor… lo único que quiero es que…_

-Ah, hola Phineas, ¿adonde fuiste?—Ella estaba nerviosa por si Phineas había visto el diario, pero al parecer no… pero, había algo raro en el, estaba serio, como pensando en algo—Eh… ¿Phineas, estas bien?

-…-Luego sacudió levemente la cabeza, y dijo con una sonrisa—Si, estoy bien, ¿por?

-No, es que te veo… pensativo

-Ah… no pasa nada—Estaba sonriendo, pero por dentro tenia una duda que, no importa en que pensara, no podía sacársela de la cabeza… Phill, no sabia porque, pero sentía que lo conocía, pero, ¿de donde?, no lo había visto nunca, era un completo desconocido, pero de alguna manera, un vago recuerdo asomaba por su memoria. De repente (sin querer) leyó lo que tenia escrito el diario, y decidió cambiar de tema—Eh, Isa, ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

-¿que?

-En el diario—y lo señaló—dice "lo único que quiero es…" ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

Isabella se quedó helada, Phineas había leído su diario, y aunque sea eso solo, tenia que inventar algo rápidamente:

-Ehhh… yo… tengo mucha hambre, como me olvide de desayunar ahora tengo hambre, voy a ver si hay algo para comer, chau—y salio rápidamente, dejando a Phineas MÁS desconcertado que antes

* * *

Isabella corrió, corrió y corrió, y cuando se dio cuanta de que solo había pasado un vagón, siguió corriendo (XD), hasta que chocó con alguien, y se calló al piso

-Uy, perdón señor, no me fije

-No te preocupes, ¿de que corrías niña?

Isabella miró al sujeto, era un tipo de 35 aprox. Tenia el pelo castaño casi rubio, todo alborotado y ojos azul marino

-Eh… de nada

-No se puede correr de nada, a menos que nada sea una persona—dijo con una sonrisa, Isabella se rió apenas, y comprendió de que no lo iba a poder engañar

-*suspiro*, estoy corriendo para que alguien no me encuentre

-¿Y quien es ese alguien?, si se puede saber, claro

-…

-¿es un amigo?

-…

-mm… ¿es tu novio?

-no!-Isabella se sonrojó mucho por eso último, el señor lo entendió

-Aaah, gustas de él, ¿no?

Ella no podía creer que justo había ido a parar con alguien chusma, pero, en esos momentos lo último que quería hacer era volver a correr, así que dijo la verdad

-*suspiro* si…

El señor se quedó callado, dio un paso, y le dijo

-¿queres tomar un jugo de algo, mientras me contas todo?

Ella lo pensó un momento, correr tanto le había dado hambre, y de verdad quería decirle eso a alguien

-Okey

* * *

En el vagón restaurante, ella le contó cuando eran chicos, de este verano, y lo más importante, cuando dieron la vuelta al mundo

-Fuimos a Paris, la ciudad del amor, pero ni siquiera me notó—Isabella estaba casi llorando-… pero, lo lindo de ese día, fue que en la ultima canción, cantamos a dúo—Y sonrió, no importa lo mal que le fue en Paris, esa canción lo compensaba

-Así que, al final, todo fue bien, ¿no?

-Más o menos, *suspiro*, pero me gustaría que haya pasado algo

-… Algunas personas no se dan cuenta de algunas cosas, pero estoy seguro de que te va a notar… y si no te nota, dale tiempo—Se lo veía triste, como pensando en algo

-¿Pasa algo?

-No nada solo… estaba recordando a… alguien

-Y quien es ese alguien, si se puede saber, claro—Dijo sonriendo, el la miró aparentando seriedad, pero la verdad es que se estaba matando de la risa por dentro, suspiró y dijo:

-Ja ja, muy gracioso—Igual estaban sonriendo-Es una historia larga y ahora no tengo mucho tiempo para contarla… por cierto, como se llamaba tu amigo

-Phineas

La sonrisa del señor se borró, y quedó una expresión de sorpresa, Isabella se sorprendió por eso, pero rápidamente él sonrió, y le dijo

-Estoy muy seguro de que te va a notar en menos tiempo de lo que crees

Ella estaba sorprendida por lo que dijo, y no se dio cuenta de que se estaba yendo:

-¿Cómo sabes eso?

-Solo lo se, créeme

-Una cosa más, ¿Cómo te llamas?—ella ya estaba gritando, él paró, se dio vuelta, y dijo:

-Dime Phill—después de eso se echó a correr

Ella volvió lentamente a su asiento, con algunas dudas en su cerebro, ¿Cuál era la historia que no contó?, ¿Por qué había reaccionado así al escuchar el nombre Phineas?, y lo más importante, ¿Qué significaba eso que le dijo, y como lo sabia? Casi sin notarlo llegó a donde estaba Phineas, el sonrió y dijo

-Hola Isa, ¿ya estas mejor?

-…Si… oye Phineas, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

-Claro

-¿Tu conoces a un tal…Phill?

* * *

Jaja, ¿se lo esperaron?... yo no (O.o), jaja, bueno, vamos a las respuestas y/o agradecimientos (jaja, eso sono raro):

OceanProductions61: Todos queremos eso Ocean, todos lo queremos

Napo-1: Estoy dando pistas... pistas de quien NO es...

Clau016

DinkyLinkyGirl

superperrysecrentagetp

valen: Tal vez... nah, mentira, aca vez el resultado, un tercer capitulo recién salido del horno XDD

juli4427: *tono de doctora*, Siento decir esto Juli, pero tienes una enfermedad incurable... ¡tienes Phinbellitis aguda!

SaraLovePhinbella

BlackAngel20626: Ok, y en un tiempo te van a sacar el castigo, no te preocupes :)

sangheili13: jaja, no te preocupes, a mi me pasa lo mismo y espera, todavia el futuro no esta claro, y cualquier cosa podria pasar...

geraldCullenBlack

Y una ultima cosa... les pregunto... ¿no les importaria que en el futuro la trama...cambie, o si?, porque en mi idea original... bueno... como decirlo... bueno, la cosa es que lentamente la trama se va transformando, ¿en que?, no se los puedo decir, ya revele mucho con lo ultimo, lo importante es que, si no les importa mucho, en el futuro va a haber accion, emocion, una OC nueva, y muchas cosas más. Chau y hasta la proxima, los quiere:

Taniushka

PD: a que no saben de donde estoy publicando esto, pues, en este momento estoy en un ciber del barrio chino! (hay que querer publicar una historia para venir acá), jajaja, y el tercer cap de Triángulos también lo publique acá, ahora si,

Taniushka fuera, paz


	4. Un no especificamente malvado amor

Hooolaaaa, ¿como estan?,yo barbaro, adivinen dodd estoy en este momento (y no, no estoy en un ciber del barrio chino), ¡estoy en entre rios (una provincia de Argentina), camping Vanco pelay de vacasiones!, en estos momentos esta hciendo un viento terrible, y mi familia y otras pesronas nos "escondimos" en una cantina, y lo bueno es que casi todos saben tocar algun instrumento y tambien saben cansiones para cantar... pero bueno, no estoy aca para contarles mis vacasiones, yo le pedi la laptop a un tipo para (ademas de conectarme un poco) traerles el cuarto capitulo de este fic :)... y, perdon por tardar tanto con el cap de Triangulos, pero me trabe en una parte y... bueno, disfruten el fic, solo puedo decir, qu les espera... algunas sorpresas...

* * *

Un no específicamente malvado amor

Los ojos de Phineas se abrieron, y su sonrisa cambio a una mueca de sorpresa, luego frunció un poco el seño, y dijo con voz medio nerviosa y medio… molesta

-¿por?

A Isa le sorprendió ese deje de molestia en su voz (¿y a quien no?, XD), pero respondió igual

-Por nada, solo quería saber

-Ah…-El estaba por decirle lo de su charla con el capitán que resulto ser el co-capitán (que resulto ser Phill, que resultó ser ese sujeto de pelo castaño casi rubio), pero algo lo detuvo—No, no me suena, ¿Quién es?

-N-nadie—Isabella se extrañó; Phineas decía no haberlo conocido, pero algo en su expresión decía lo contrario… de todos modos estaba cansada, y no tenia ganas de ponerse a discutir, no con el.

De la nada salió una voz que decía:

-_Como es el primer día todavía no va a haber actividades, pero aun así, reúnanse todos a las 8:10 en el vagón comedor, donde, durante esta semana, todos comeremos ahí, solo era eso, que tengan una buena noche—_Y se cortó el mensaje.

Isabella se quedo pensando, "_esa voz… la escuché en algún lado… pero donde…_", Y Phineas pensaba… algo parecido… y hubieran seguido pensando en eso, de no ser por Baljeet, que dijo

-espera, ¿dijo 8:10?, ¡solo faltan 5 minutos para las 8:10!

Al parecer todas las personas que estaban ahí lo escucharon, porque se armó un gran alboroto, gente yendo y viniendo

-Bien hecho genio—dijo Buford— ¡ahora todas las personas se enteraron!

-Era eso o quedarse afuera—respondió Baljeet con los brazos cruzados

-Si, claro, ¡pero por lo menos podrías haber…!

-Solo faltan 5 minutos, paren de pelear y mejor vayan a prepararse—todos se voltearon hacia donde provenía la voz; Ferb, que caminaba lentamente hacia ellos

-Oh, ahí estas Ferb

* * *

En otro lugar, un mamífero semi-acuático despierta rápidamente y mira el entorno con una mirada de "_siento una perturbación en la fuerza_"

* * *

-¿A donde fuiste?

-… a caminar…

-…Okey, bueno, ¿en que estábamos?, ah si… ¿Cuánto tiempo falta?

Baljeet saco su reloj de bolsillo y dijo

-3 minutos…-después volvió a mirar el reloj pero con cara de miedo-¿3 minutos?, ¡no vamos a llegar, no sabemos donde esta el vagón comedor!—y después de eso se quedo diciendo en voz baja "no vamos a llegar… no vamos a llegar…"

-…no se preocupen, yo se donde esta el vagón comedor—dijo Isabella, todos se giraron con cara de sorpresa (menos Ferb porque, bueno, es Ferb)

-¿Cómo lo sabes?—preguntó Phineas

-…cuando fui a comer algo, ¿no te acordas?—dijo con un muy mínimo toque de tristeza, que por suerte nadie notó

-Ah, cierto... –Phineas notó algo raro en la voz de Isabella, algo muy mínimo, pero algo…

Se quedaron en silencio unos segundos, y Ferb dijo

-Muy bien, ¿nos llevas al vagón comedor?

-…eh, ¡si!, síganme

Y así fueron, caminando por vagones, en silencio.

Después de un rato de caminar, llegaron, lo vieron desde afuera, era un lugar elegante, pero no tan formal. Ellos comenzaron a caminar, pero alguien se detuvo; Buford

-Ah no, ni crean que voy a entrar ahí

-¿por?, no tiene nada de malo

-es formal, y eso es malo, si me disculpan, tengo mejores cosas que hacer que tomar té con el meñique levantado—dicho esto comenzó a caminar

-¿y que piensas hacer, eh?, piensas robar comida—dijo Baljeet, Buford paró, se volteo, y dijo con una sonrisa:

-es una excelente idea

Y comenzó a correr. Baljeet, que se había quedado con la boca abierta, rápidamente se dio la vuelta, y dijo con el seño medio fruncido

-entremos—por su parte, Phineas e Isabella se limitaron a sonreír, y entraron

* * *

(nota: escuchen Rapsody, the mighty ride of the fire lord )

Buford entró por el ducto de ventilación, caminó un poco, y por fin llegó a la cocina, la verdad no sabia que robar, todo se veía delicioso… segundos después se decidió por un cerdo con puré de manzana. Cuando se aseguro de que nadie lo veía, lentamente corrió la rejilla, y agarró el plato, y cuando ya había cerrado la rejilla, se fue.

Cuando bajó del ducto, se fue al vagón más alejado, y dijo

-Eso fue demasiado fácil, jajajaja, y pensar que los otros en estos momentos están comiendo "Soufflé de queso" o alguna de esas comidas cursis…-se quedó pensando—sacando el Ratatoullie… mmm… Ratatoullie…-después sacudió la cabeza- ¡eso no importa!...—y sonrió diabólicamente—Ahora… ¿por donde estaba…? Ah si, ¡cerdo, ahora veras tu fin…!

-Sabes que estas hablando solo, ¿verdad?

Buford se sobresaltó, y dio media vuelta

-¿Quién anda ahí?

-preocúpate mejor por tu comida, jajaja

-¿de que estas…?—y sintió algo, rápidamente se dio la vuelta y vio que su comida no estaba—Argg, ¡nadie se mete con mi comida! —Y empezó a correr detrás de la sombra misteriosa.

Fue una persecución medio larga, el sujeto tiraba maletas y cosas para que Buford no pueda alcanzarlo, pero él no se detenía por nada… después de unos minutos, el se paró arriba de un asiento y se lanzó arriba de la sombra…

(nota: dejen de escucharlo)

Por fin lo había agarrado… o mejor dicho, LA había agarrado, era una chica… pero no cualquier chica… era…

-¿Sara?

Ella lo miro confundida, y después con sorpresa

-¿Buford?

El sonrió ampliamente

-¡Sara!

-¡Buford!

El se dio cuenta de que estaba arriba de ella, rápidamente se corrió y después ella lo abrazó (el también :3), después de unos segundos el dijo

-¿Qué estas hacendó acá?

-te referís a ¿qué hago acá en Danville? o ¿qué hago en este tren?

- A los dos

-Bueno, después de todos esos años en Europa mis papas extrañaban Danville… pero ¿como llegue a este tren?, solo se que vino un tipo raro con pelo castaño casi rubio a casa y dijo que habíamos ganado no se que cosa, y que podíamos venir

-Ham… ¿y porque no estas en el comedor como los demas?

- no tenia ganas, además, quería ver con mas detalle el tren… entonces vi a un tipo con un cerdo con puré de manzana hablando solo, lo distraje, me lleve el cerdo, y minutos después me entero de que eras tu

-Si… ahora que recuerdo, ¿queres comer?, tengo hambre

-¡claro!

Y así fueron pasando las horas, contándose cosas, comiendo, yendo algunas veces a ver a los otros (que chusmas, XD)

-… Baljeet, mi ñoño, Ferb, es un tanto rarito, casi no habla

- ¿Cómo lo eras vos en esos tiempos?—dijo Sara con una sonrisa sarcástica, Buford se puso nervioso

-¡te dije que nunca ibas a mencionar eso!

-jajjajaaj, tranquilo, ese secreto sigue secreto…

Buford la miró extraño y después sonrió malignamente

- ¿Qué pasa?

-No… nada… una pregunta… ¿todavía seguís yendo en secreto a esos concursos de…?

Ella le tapo la boca con la mano

- ¡no lo digas!

-mjmjmjmj—ella le saco la mano de la boca—esta bien, seguirá siendo un secreto… bueno, sigo; el cabeza de nacho es Phineas, y la que esta al lado es Isabella…

Se quedaron viéndolos unos segundos, después volvieron a sus asientos, y se quedaron jugando a las cartas.

* * *

-…Bueno, fue una rica comida—dijo Isabella, con mirada distante

-…si…-Phineas también estaba medio distante… los dos pensaban en lo mismo, pero al mismo tiempo, en algo diferente:

Phill; el también estaba en el comedor, y cuando entraron, el los miro por un segundo y sonrió… pero nada más… lo que más sorprendió a Isa fue que fuera el co-capitán:

_Flashback_

_Después de entrar, vieron un gran comedor, que, era elegante, si, pero no era tan formal ni nada de eso… Isabella estaba viendo todo el lugar…pero se detiene en un punto del vagón… en una persona, Phill, estaba en una mesa alejada de las demas_

_-¡Phineas!—el se giró hacia ella_

_-¿Qué pasa?_

_-mirá, el es Phill—Phineas miró, y abrió los ojos por la sorpresa… ahí estaba Phill, comiendo, el después de unos segundos mira hacia ellos, les sonríe, y sigue comiendo, Phineas se queda con la mirada fija en el, Isa también, entonces Baljeet los interrumpe_

_-ey, ¿vienen a comer?_

_-… si, ya va_

_Y fueron. Después de algunas horas, Phill se paró, y les dijo a todos:_

_-Espero que la comida fuera de su agrado, ya pueden retirarse._

_Isabella se quedó extrañada porque Phill dijera eso_

_- que amable era el capitán—dijo Baljeet_

_-No era el capitán—dijo Phineas por lo bajo— es el co-capitán_

_Los dos se giraron con sorpresa (Ferb no)_

_-¿Y entonces quien es el capitán?—dijo Ferb con cara de nada (como siempre XD)_

_-… no se…_

_Baljeet no le dio mas vueltas al asunto y siguió caminando… pero Isabella, ella se asombró por saber que era el co-capitán… y también se sorprendió por la actitud de Phineas, nunca lo había visto tan distante, pensativo y… frió..., el se dio cuenta de que lo estaba mirando, y sonrió (fingidamente)_

_-¿que pasa?_

_Ella sacudió la cabeza_

_-nada_

_Y siguieron caminando…_

_Fin del Flashback_

Ferb iba delante de todos, y justo antes de llegar, el los paro, y puso un dedo sobre su boca indicándoles silencio, ellos lentamente se acercaron, y se sorprendieron al ver la escena; estaba Buford dormido, y al lado estaba una chica de pelo castaño apoyada en su hombro, también dormida…

* * *

Aawww, que cuchis :3, bueno, primero, quiero decir algo, es la primera vez que utilizo musica para el fanfiction, asi que talvez no este tan bueno :(, pero espero que les guste :)

agradecimientos o respuestas:

Juli4427 (Gracias, e igualmente ^^)

Saralovephinbella

XD9645 (Thank ^^)

clau016

sangheili13 (jaja, si te gustan las chucherias, es un lugar perfecto, jaja)

DinkyLinkyGirl

Igual devo decir que estoy un tanto triste... en unos dias me vuelvo, y al dia siguiente comienzo la escuela... pero bueno, todavia faltan unos dias, ¡un saludo para todoooooos! (y recuerden... ¡el cerdo con pure de manzana es deliciosooooo!)


	5. Recuerdos del pasado

Hello everybody!, aca Taniushka les trae el quinto capitulo del fic que asombro a toda latinoamerica!, XDDDDDDDD, re cualquiera! ni que fuera una serie de tele!, XDDDDDD... ok, sigo, estoy feliz, este es uno de los caps mas "Chan!" que eh escrito hasta ahora (pero no el ultimo, de eso esten seguros *sonrisa maligna*) y... bueno, no los distraigo mas, solo lean:

* * *

Recuerdos del pasado

… a la mañana sigiuente, todos despertaron, y vieron que la chica misteriosa estaba hablando con Buford

-Em… ¿Buford?—dijo Isabella con los ojos medio dormidos todavía- ¿Quién es ella?

-Ah, sierto, los precento, amigos, ella es Sara—dijo con una sonrisa… pero se borró al ver que nadie habló—es mi mejor amiga que se fue de el pais por años ¬¬

-Aaaah, claaro—dijeron todos (XD), pero Baljeed dijo-¿pero como se encontraron? y en especial, ¿Cómo acabaron aca durmie…?—Ferb le dio un codaso disimulado—digo, ¿Cómo se reconosieron?—dijo con una sonrisita, pensando _"¿Qué pasaria si les digo que paso ayer?, *risita diavolica*_"

-Bueno, es que ayer, como no queria ir con ustedes, decisi utilizar el plan de baljeet…

-… robe un delicioso cerdo con pure de manzana, y cuando pense que estaba solo, "alguien"—dijo mirando a Sara con una mirada ironica—me robó el cerdo, asi que corrí para alcanzarlo, y cuando lo alcanse…

-…justo se dio cuenta de que era yo, segundos después me di cuenta de que ese extraño que hablaba solo con la comida…

-Ey!

-…Era Buford, y bueno, el resto es otra historia :P

Después de eso todos empesaron a charlar, cuando el parlante sonó

- _Queridos pasajeros, queremos informarles que en un rato vamos a hacer la primera parada, y mientras, los invitamos a que vengan al comedor, donde esta el desayuna ya preparado_

-Ay, esa es la voz!—le dijo a Buford—esa es la voz del tipo que nos invito a este Tren!

Todos (Phin, Isi y Buford) se le quedaron mirando, pero desidieron mejor no hablar de eso, asi que fueron al comedor…

En otro lugar, se ve que Phill estaba viendo por una pantallita, en la cual, después de un rato, aparece Sara. Phill se quedó sorprendido

-¿esa chica era amiga de el tal Buford?... ham… es sierto eso de que el mundo es muy pequeño… bueno no importa…-y después se quedo viendo como ella y Buford se hacian bromas mutuamente, y sonrió—jaja, de verdad, el mundo es muy pequeño… hasta por un momento pense que era…-y dejó de sonreir, para dar paso a una mueca de fastidio-…ella…

Después de comer, se fueron a los acientos, y ubieran seguido hablando de no ser porque estaban completamenta llenos, asi que se acostaron un rato… y se durmieron. Después de un rato (tiempo indefinido), Isabella se despertó poco a poco, no sabia porque, pero tenia una extraña sensación que no podía identificar… pero que lentamente reconosio. Unos pequeños segundos después, ella sonrio, pero no una sonrisa normal, esta era una sonrisa de emocion, rapidamente despertó a Phineas

-Phineas, ¡Phineas!

-Mmm, ¿que pasa?

-Estamos en… llegamos a…-no podia hablar a causa de la emocion, y cuando iba a decirlo, el parlante la interrumpió

-_Les informamos que estamos entrando a México, en unos minutos haremos escala._

Phineas abrió grande los ojos, y miró a Isabella, ella estaba mirando todo, con los ojos casi humedos de la felicidad, el, por un momento, la miro tiernamente, y sintio algo muy pero muy minimo adentro de el, ella se dio cuenta de su exprecion, y preguntó

-¿Qué pasa?

-…¿eh?...no, nada, no pasa nada—Isabella siguió mirando todo con emocion, ignorando lo que acabó de pasar, Phineas, tambien miró hacia fuera, pensando ¿Qué fue lo que le pasó?

Pasaron los minutos, y el tren comenzó a disminuir velocidad, en ese momento Baljeet comenzó a despertar

-ñaaa, ¿Dónde estamos?

Nadie le contestó

-¿Dónde estamos?—dijo un poco molesto, no le gustaba que no le respondieran

Otra vez, cero respuesta, en ese momento decidió acercarse a la ventana, y cuando lo vio, dijo

-espera, ¿estamos en…?

-México—dijo Isabella, como hipnotizada

-…

Cuando por fin pararon, ella se acerco rapidamente a la puerta, y esperó impasiente

-Phineas—susurró Baljeet

-Mm?

-¿Qué le pasa a Isa?

-Nada…-al ver la cara de "en serio?" de su amigo, dijo—esta bien, ella es Mexicana, pero por "algo", se vinieron a Danville cuando tenia 5 años

-Ham… ¿y que fue ese "algo"?

-… no lo se…

Baljeet se sorprendio por eso, pero no le prestó mucha mas atención… en cambio, Phineas pensaba "_ahora que lo pienso, Isabella nunca dijo por que se mudó a Danville…_"

Cuando por fin bajaron, Isabella empezó a ver todo, la plaza, las casas, y otras cosas, y podria haberlo visto con más detalle de no ser porque no se podian alejar del grupo, que este, a su vez, se estaba yendo hacia un lugar, un parque nacional, para ser exactos

-¿un parque nacional?, que aburrido—dijo Buford

Isabella se dio vuelta, enojada

-¡no digas que es aburrido, porque no lo es!—todos se quedaron callados por la reaccion de Isabella, menos Sara, que como no conosia mucho a la chica, se empesó a reir (de Buford, XD)

-jajajaja, me agradas—le dijo a Isabella, dicho esto todos la miraron con miedo-¿que? Es divertida

Y comenzó a caminar otra vez.

Cuando llegaron, todos se quedaron con la boca abierta; en frente de ellos habia una cascada, pero no era una cascada normal; habia una formación de miles de rocas con formas basalticas, que eran bañadas por agua de cascada. El guia turistico empezó a hablar, pero muy pocos los siguieron, los otros estaban mas entretenidos viendo la cascada… hasta que Phineas se dio cuenta de que una lagrima salio del ojo de Isabella, que miraba la cascada con tristesa

-Isabella, ¿Qué pasa?—le preguntó, preocupado

-…nada, solo que…-y miró hacia abajo—mi papá muchas veces me traia aca para ver los prismas… pero un día… cuando estabamos saliendo…aparecio un ladron y… y…-ahí empezó a llorar silenciosamente, Phineas, al verla asi, se acercó y le puso la mano en el hombro, a lo cual, ella se quedo quieta por unos segundos, pero rapidamente lo abrazó, y en ese momento el que se quedó paralizado fue Phineas, que lentamente se sonrojó, pero que después de unos segundos el tambien la abrazó…

A unos muchos metros, estaban los otros, Sara, que los vio de reojo, le dio un codazo a Buford, y cuando por fin la miró, ella le señaló el abrazó. El primero abrió los ojos, pero después sonrió, y dijo

-je je… bueno, eso es algo

-¿Qué paso?—dijo Baljeet mirando para todos lados, Buford, sin dejar de sonreir, lo agarro de la cabeza y lo giró

-Ah…eso—dijo con un pequeño deje de tristeza

-Desi algo positivo o sino te golpeare hasta que ya no sientas nada de nada—dijo sin dejar de sonreir

-Wii, ¡eso!

Después la alejó un poco, y dijo con voz triste

-…Te... te entiendo… mi papá… desaparecio un mes antes de que yo naciera—dijo con una sonrisa triste

-Oh, lo siento mucho—respondió Isabella, secandose las lágrimas

-Nah... no importa, ¿queres comer algo?

-…Si

Y fueron caminando hacia el restaurante que habia alla…

Cambiando de escena, en el Tren, Phill estaba sentado en la silla, pensando, ¿en que?, solo el lo sabe… desepues de un rato, no pudo aguantar mas, se paró, y se acercó a la biblioteca, pero no para agarrar un libro, sino para agarrar una pequeña caja que se hallaba ahí, de la cual saco una foto, donde se veian dos chicos, uno que tenia el pelo castaño casi rubio, que devia de tener 8 años, y al lado un chico de pelo rojo oscuro, de 12. El se volvió a sentar, viendo con tristeza la foto…después de la misma caja empezó a agarrar otras fotos, eran los mismos chicos, pero en distintas edades. Después de mucho buscar, la encontró… la foto de…

-_La última mision_—pensó Phill—_ahí es donde todo se calló, donde me dejaron inconsciente y donde… nunca mas lo volvi a ver…_-despues de eso, miró atentamente la foto, con una tristesa infinita, recordano esa ultima mision… pero en eso recordó al jefe… un tipo casi de su misma edad (en ese momento él tenia 25), de pelo negro, y ojos verdes… todavía recordaba como, justo antes de desmayarse, se escuchó una risa retorcida, y una voz

-_Dulces sueños, Phill, muajajajajajajja!_

Todavía esa risa lo atormentaba día y noche, diciendose a si mismo que si no se hubiera desmayado, todavía ÉL estaria ahí… pero no importaba eso ahora… por ahora… después tendria tiempo para eso, iba a reanudar su búsqueda…

De pronto, al no poder aguantar mas, golpeó el escritorio, diciendo lentamente, con al mirada baja

-Algun día… algun dia te encontrate…hermano

Fin del capitulo 5

* * *

Jeje, apuesto a que no se esperaban eso, ¿o si?, jijijiji, heheheeh

Candace: ey!, yo hago eso!

Yo: bueno, entonces prestamelo *le saca la lengua*

Candace: Te voy a acusar...!

Yo: ay si claro

Candace:... con tu mama

Yo:... no te atreverias...

Candace: Oooo, claro que me atrevo

Yo... espera un segundo *le da un papel a Sara* lee las respuestas, *sale corriendo*

Candace: ¡te voy a acusaar! *y la persigue*

Sara:...Okeey... dado que Taniushka no puede leer los comentarios (por culpa de sierta chica palinaranja ¬¬), los voy a tener que leer yo, ejem:

Napo-1: jaja, en este cap empiesan (pero NO terminan) las escenas Phinbella, espero que te guste :P

Saralovephinbella: Chan... que raro...

Sara: como comentario al margen... Wow... bueno, sigo:

Ruler of Space

Sara: y un saludo especial para... uy... esperen un segundo, ¡Taniaaaa!

Yo: ¿que pasaaa? *pero sigo corriendo*

Sara: no entiendo tu letra!

Yo: pues no es mi culpa!

Sara: ¿pero que dice aca!

Yo: *me acerco y le saco el papel* dice: "Un saludo especial para sangheili13, que sin su ayuda, este cap no podria haberce echo", eso dice ¬¬

Sara: aaaah... espera, ¿por?

Yo: ¡no te lo voy a decir!

Sara: ¬¬, que mala

Yo: Gracias ¬¬, ahora, cambiando de tema, esta vez no digan quien piensan que es Phill, solamente quiero que lo piencen, y que ese pensamiento quede en sus cabezas :3

... ahora... no se porque, pero siento que me estoy olvidando de algo... ¡sierto!, el otro dia estaba en un bar (despues de ir al circulo de poesia de mi tia, casi siempre vamos a ese barcito), en donde se podia poner firmas y todo eso (¡dibuje a Perry!), y estaba leyendo, cuando adivinen que leo...

Sara: que?

... ... ... ¡en un lugar decia Napo!, no pude leer lo demas porque, bueno, me tenia que ir (eran las 11 de la noche y al dia siguiente tenia que despertarme temprano por la escuela), pero fue como "Chan!", bueno, solo queria decir eso, XD

Sara, Candace (si, ella volvio ¬¬), y yo:

_**CARPE DIEM MUNDO!**_

*se cierra el telon*

Sara: mala mala mala mala mala mala mala mala mala...

Yo: ¬¬ *suspiro*, porque tuve que decir eso ¬¬


	6. Adios Mexico, hola

Hellooo everybody! :D, Aca Taniushka su servidora les trae otro capitulo de El Tren. En este, *cof cof Por Fin!* entra en escena algo mas del pasado de nuestro querido Phill (del cual ya tengo la ilustracion, una buena amiga mia lo dibujo y me gusto el diseño ^^). Relmente perdon por el atraso, es que... bueno, hubo muchas cosas por las cuales tarde... una de ella es que "algunas personas" no les interezaba para nada mi otro fanfiction, y ponian comentarios ahi diciendo "ey, sin ofender, pero para cuando tienes el siguiente cap de El Tren?", osea, gente, ¡por fabor!, para mandarme mensajes asi dejenmelo en mi perfil, no en mi otro fanfiction que, ADEMAS, lo comenze antes ò_ó (esto fue en DA, pero ya elimine esos comentarios... realmente me molestan...), asi que perdooooooooooooooon!, pero por ese f*cking comentario, tarde mas, y fui a la quinta (mi familia alquila una quinta), y ahi vi un _hermoso _globo terraqueo, y entonces fue como _ revelación __divina! _(?) y tuve una idea, y asi pude terminar de escrivir este cap ^^, ahora si, perdon por las explicasiones, por favor, lean:

((Ah, y en la segunda cansion, eligan el primer video... y si por ahi en su pais no es el primer video, vean el video donde esta la chica))

* * *

_**Adiós México, hola…**_

…Después de salir del restaurante (en el que comieron Trucha), apareció el guía turístico

-Muy bien, ya tenemos que irnos—decepción general—pero antes vamos a pasar por un bosquecito

- ¿un bosquecito?—repitió Baljeet

-Si, un bosquecito—dijo el guía

-…okey…

Dicho eso comenzaron a caminar… y siguieron caminando, hasta que pararon delante de un puente

-Tengan mucho cuidado cuando crucen el puente, es una construcción de hace unos cuantos años, y además esta un poco… alto—dijo con un toque de nerviosismo, viendo para el puente

-je je, no puede ser taaan alto—comentó Buford, a lo cual Isabella se rió por lo bajo

-eso crees tú—dicho eso comenzó a caminar hacia al puente, dejando a Buford confundido (y sorprendido)

-…

Cuando pisó el puente, supo lo que Isa le había querido decir; al ver para abajo, solo se veían las columnas de roca, y al final, oscuridad. Buford se quedó helado al ver eso, era una sensación parecida a salir volando con un cohete de juguete hacia la atmósfera… o tal vez peor…

-jeje, ¿ves?, te dije—murmuró Isa, riéndose por lo bajo

-Jaja, ¿Qué te pasa Buford, tienes miedo?, jajajaja—dijo Sara, sin mirar abajo… otra vez

-Jaja, si Buford—dijo Baljeet en tono (muy) burlón-¿tienes miedo?

Buford, saliendo de su trance, agarra a Baljeet de la cabeza y le hace ver abajo

- ¿y vos… tenes miedo?

De repente la cara de Baljeet palideció, y su sonrisa rápidamente cambia a una mueca de miedo

-Ja ja—dicho eso lo soltó, y dijo—Nerd

Baljeet se quedó unos segundos pensando… lo que lo había asustado de verdad no era el hecho de que este a kilómetros del piso, en realidad era el hecho de que vio, pasando rápidamente, unas cosas voladoras que tenían, si había visto bien, unas pequeñas sierras eléctricas…

-Baljeet, amigo, ¿estas bien?—le preguntó Phineas, al ver que no se movía, él, sacudió levemente la cabeza, y dijo

-S-si, no pasa nada—y siguieron caminando

Después de unos segundos, cuando ya habían pasado la gran mayoría, ellos sintieron algo

-Ehh, Isa, ¿eso es normal acá?—dijo Sara señalando a unas cosas metálicas que, con unas sierras eléctricas, estaban cortando una soga del puente

Ella los miró por unos segundos, pero rápidamente abrió los ojos, y dijo

-¡no, agárrense de las…!—no pudo terminar, porque el puente tembló, y lentamente, las cuerdas que lo ataban, se comenzaron a romper…

-…Esto no es bueno—dijo Ferb, abriendo grande los ojos

-¡Agárrense todos!—gritó Baljeet, a lo cual todos se agarraron fuerte de la soga que sujetaba el puente… segundos después, la otra parte de la soga se rompió, haciendo que ellos casi se cayeran (de no haber sido porque se agarraron…)…

* * *

En otro lugar, Phill estaba viendo las pantallas, y en eso ve el "accidente" del puente, primero se queda asombrado por que haya pasado eso, pero cuando ve los robots, rápidamente se incorpora sobre la mesa, con el ceño fruncido. Después de unos minutos de retroceder la cinta una y otra vez, dijo por lo bajo con un deje de temor

-Ay no… no otra vez…

* * *

Volviendo al puente, unos minutos después, todos los que se habían quedado en la soga, fueron llevados hacia tierra firme…

-… Bueno, lo que acaba de pasar fue muy extraño—dijo Ferb con la ceja levantada

-Si—siguió Baljeet—ademas, ¿Qué hacían esos robots ahí?

-Talvez era parte del recorrido turístico—dijo Sara—digo, para atraer más clientes, tal vez

-No lo creo—respondió Isabella—este lugar es muy tranquilo, y además no necesitan robots para llamar la atención

-… Sea por lo que sea, hay que seguir el recorrido—dijo Buford, a lo cual todos asintieron

* * *

-Siguiendo con el recorrido—decía el guía—entramos al bosque.

Era un bosque muy lindo, lo único raro es que estaba frio (templado, casi frio mas bien), pero eso no era lo único, lo mas raro es que había…

-¿Niebla?—pregunto Phineas

-Si, algunas veces en este bosque hay niebla, es algo raro, pero es muy lindo cuando ocurre—explico Isa

Baljeet suspiró

-recuerdo cuando nos enseñaron la definición de niebla—y antes de que alguien pudiera decir "noooooo", siguió—"La niebla es un fenómeno meteorológico consistente en nubes muy bajas, a nivel del suelo y formadas por partículas de agua muy pequeñas en suspensión."…-él paró, al ver que todos estaban viéndolo con una ceja levantada- ¿que?

-…Nada… nerd—dicho eso Buford comenzó a reír

Siguieron caminando en silencio, hasta que Sara se echo a reír por lo bajo

- ¿Qué pasa?—preguntó Phineas

-…-después de unos segundos dijo, con una sonrisa—nada importante

-… ¿Qué paso?—le pregunto Baljeet

-Nada importante—repitió

-…

-Okey, bueno, les digo—dijo Sara, riéndose por lo bajo, pero mirando al infinito—la niebla me hiso recordar a algo que paso cuando… todavía vivía en Francia, —siguió, mirando de reojo a Buford— un día, cuando me obligaron a ir a unas termas, recuerdo que justo ese día estaba nevando, y había un poco de niebla, así que, adentro del agua estaba todo caliente, con el vapor pero cuando sacabas la mano, caía la nieve fría… como dije, nada importante—y siguió caminando

-… ¿estuvo en Francia?—pregunto Baljeet a Buford, el solo lo miro con cara de molestia (y una pisca de tristeza) y dijo

-Estuvo en muchos lugares…-y siguió caminando, a lo cual los otros lo siguieron

-… Okey, ahora si, ¿de que me perdí?—preguntó Baljeet

* * *

Cuando por fin llegaron al tren, una voz conocida dijo por el altavoz

-Reúnanse todos en el comedor, tengo un anuncio importante que hacer

-_Que extraño, su voz parece nerviosa_—pensó Sara, pero no dijo nada

Cuando todos se reunieron en el comedor, se llevaron una gran sorpresa… no, espera *Tania borra eso ultimo y pone* se llevaron una MUY GRAN SORPRESA (ahí si ^^), donde debían de estar todas las mesas, había un gran escenario, y arriba de él, estaba Phill vestido como mariachi, sonriendo

-Comenzamos con las atracciones

"…_para_ _que_ _entres al Mirada perdida, y para que pruebes todas sus atracciones…_"

-Phineas, yo conozco ese baile—le susurró Isabella—Es el "Jarabe Tapatio", mi mamá lo bailaba cuando era chica

-Ahora, armen las parejas—Rápidamente miró de reojo a Phineas, y sonrió—Rápido, no queda mucho tiempo

En el momento justo en que se retiró, se armó un gran alboroto, en medio de eso, Sara se acercó hacia los tortolitos, ¡digo!, a Phineas e Isa

-Bueeeno, creo que ya hay una pareja lista

-¿Eeh?—dijo Phineas confundido

-Sara—dijo Isabella por lo bajo con mirada de "si decís una palabra mas te voy a matar"

-¡ACA YA HAY UNA PAREJA!—gritó, para que las personas se den cuenta… y si que se dieron cuenta; de un momento a otro fueron llevados por la marea de gente, a los diferentes vestidores (si, ¿de donde creían que iban a sacar la ropa para el baile?, XD).

-Sara, ¿Por qué hiciste eso?—le preguntó Buford con una ceja levantada

-Yo que se…-respondió levantando los hombros, sonriendo—ellos necesitan ayuda…

Buford se quedó unos segundos en silencio, y dijo

-En eso concuerdo contigo

* * *

Unos minutos después, Phineas sale del vestidor con traje de Mariachi

-Ham, es curioso, en casa nos vestimos mucho más rápido… Bah, debe de ser un asunto de lugar de grabación…-no pudo seguir hablando (hablando solo, XD), porque de la otra puerta, salió Isabella… pero no como siempre… tenia puesto un vestido largo color naranja y adornos en el pelo. Ella sonrió.

- Te ves bien—le dijo a Phineas, él, saliendo de su transe (8D), le dijo (rascándose la oreja)

-Tú también te ves bonita

-Gracias—dijo sonrojándose

-Muy bien, las primeras parejas están listas—dijo Phill a unos cuantos metros del escenario—ahora, música

(Escuchar "_Jarabe Tapatio_", el video en donde está El Ángel :) )

Dicho eso la música que había se puso más fuerte… y fue entonces cuando Phineas cayó, rápidamente se acercó a donde estaban sus amigos (que estaban al lado del escenario)

-e-espera, ¿tenia que bailar?

-De eso se trata, genio—le dijo Sara con una sonrisa sarcástica

-P-pero…

-¡Sólo andá a bailar!—le gritó Baljeet, que ya le estaba por dar un ataque de nervios

-… Okey…-respondió extrañado por la actitud de su amigo

Cuando se paró devuelta se dio cuenta de la triste verdad… no tenia ni la menor idea de cómo bailar eso (XDDD, puede hacer una montaña rusa pero no sabe como bailar eso, XDD), disimuladamente se acercó a Isa y le dijo

-Isabella

-¿Qué pasa?

-Emm… no se como bailar esto—se estaba poniendo medio nervioso (8D)

Isabella se quedó callada unos segundos, y después se echó a reír por lo bajo

-¡no te rías!

Y segundos después, ella abrió los ojos, y dijo con una sonrisa

-Perdón, pero me causa gracia

-¿Qué cosa?

- Que Phineas Flynn, el chico que pudo viajar en el tiempo y muchas cosas mas, no sepa como bailar un baile tradicional de México—y se rió otra vez, haciendo que Phineas medio se sonrojara—Bueno, por ahora seguí lo que hacen los otros—dijo señalando a las otras parejas—y después solo guíate por la música—luego de eso, rápidamente le dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue a su lado— ¡Suerte!

El se quedó unos instantes en silencio, agitó un poco su cabeza, miró a los demás (que ya habían empezado a bailar hace un rato), y dijo en voz baja

-Seguir a los demás, no es tan difícil…

Y comenzó a bailar…

* * *

Del otro lado, Sara los veía con una sonrisa divertida en el rostro. Y dijo

-aww, ¿no se ven tiernos?

-No…-Dijo Baljeet por lo bajo, mirando para otro lado

Ella se giró

-¿que?

-…nada…

Se lo quedó mirando extrañada, y se acercó a Buford

-Ey, Buford

-Que pasa—dijo mirando como bailaban, sosteniendo una pequeña cámara

-¿Qué le pasa a Baljeet?, desde hoy que esta raro…-Él se giró hacia ella

-Ah, no te preocupes, solo esta celoso—Y volvió a mirar a los tortolitos bailarines

Ella lo miró con la ceja levantada

-¿celoso de qué?

Él se la quedó mirando con cara de "¿en serio?", y después volvió a mirar a Phineas e Isabella. Ella también los miró. Silencio hasta que:

-Espera, ¿¡en serio!

-Yup, y él cree que nadie lo sabe, jeje

- ¿Isabella lo sabe?

-Creo que si, pero lo ignora

- ¿Phineas lo sabe?

Silencio

-Phineas no sabe muchas cosas…

Ella volvió a mirar el baile, y con un suspiro dijo

-Espero que las sepa pronto…

* * *

Devuelta en el escenario, Phineas ya estaba mas tranquilo. Ahora pareciera como si conociera ese baile desde siempre. Ya no necesitaba ver a los demás bailarines (que misteriosamente se sabían toda la coreografía), ahora solo se guiaba por la música y… por Isabella. Se veía un poco extraña sin su vestido rosa habitual, y en especial se veía más extraña con ese vestido naranja, pero no le quedaba nada mal… es más, se veía bastante linda…

Espera, ¿¡que!

Rápidamente su cerebro volvió al escenario de baile, en el tren _Mirada Perdida_, en México, ¿en que estaba pensando? Decidió no pensar en eso y seguir bailando. A la noche o en la mañana siguiente pensaría en eso…

(Dejar de escuchar)

…Después de eso siguieron el viaje. Isabella medio triste, pero feliz de haber vuelto a su país natal por unas horas. Siguieron por Guatemala, Honduras y Managua, festejando, visitando lugares, etc.

A la noche, ya cuando todos estaban dormidos, Phineas estaba viendo por la ventana.

-… ¿no es hermoso?

Él se sobresaltó, rápidamente se dio vuelta y vio a Isabella mirando también por la ventana

-¿eh?

-el cielo estrellado. Desde aquí se puede apreciar más—dijo rápidamente

-Ah…el cielo…-Sintió un extraño alivio, y rápidamente contestó—S-si…*suspiro* muy hermoso—y volvió su vista a la ventana

Silencio. De repente Phineas dijo

-¿Por qué nunca nos dijiste sobre… el por qué viniste a ?

Ella miró con tristeza la ventana

-…*suspiro*…No lo sé…

Silencio otra vez, pero no era incomodo, era… confortante. Isabella se apoyó en el brazo de Phineas.

-Phineas…

- ¿Qué pasa?

-…Muchas gracias…

-… ¿por qué?

-…por ser como eres.

Él empezó a rascarse la oreja

-jeje… gracias…supongo, no se ser como nadie mas

Ella se rió

-jaja… eso es lo que más amo de ti

Silencio

-Espera, ¿qué?

-¡Nada!

(Escuchen "Apocalipticodramatic")

En otro lugar, Phill estaba buscando algo, más específicamente, una foto.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué justo en ese momento en que su vida comenzaba a tranquilizarse, volvía a aparecer? ¿Por qué ahora atacaba a las demás personas, si él estaba solo interesado en Phill?, ¿Por qué-?

La encontró. La foto. La foto donde estaba con su hermano peleando contra los robots. Por primera vez no se fijó en su hermano, en ese momento solo importaban los robots (…), se la quedó mirando, y después se fijó devuelta en las pantallas, reiniciando una y otra vez el video del puente.

Si.

Efectivamente sí.

Lamentablemente sí.

Los robots eran iguales a con los que había peleado años atrás, junto a su hermano, justo antes de que lo dejaran inconsciente y se lo llevaran.

Eran los mismos robots. Estaban devuelta.

Él estaba devuelta.

_**Fin del capitulo 6**_

* * *

Oh si baby!, extrañaba hacer cosas asi (?), bueno, como dije arriba, otro pedazo del rompecabezas se revela ante nuestros ojos. Otro pedazo de rompecabezas nos revela parte del pasado de Phill, y al mismo tiempo, nos revela que sera del futuro de nuestros protagonistas...

Oh siiiiii, me encanta decir eso!, pero bueno, dejando atras todo el melodrama (?), tengo que hacer un resumen rapido, porque me tengo que ir a dormir, es que hoy fue mi cumple, y bueno, mañana lamentablemente hay escuela y, bla, eso... ¿que estaba diciendo?, ah si, _explicasioneeeees:_

Muchisisisisisisismaaaaaas garcias a mi buena amiga _**sangheili13**_ *abrazo*, sin ella, toda la parte de Mexico no hubiera sido como lo es ahora. Yo nunca fui a ese lugar, asi que no se como es realmente el puente... asi queeee, si, seguramente le exagere mucho al decir que no se veia fondo ^^u, perdonen.

Tambien perdon por mezclar el español neutro con el argentino XDD, es que algunas veces se me hace raro escrivir en neutro, y otras veces se me hace raro escribir en argentino, XDDDD

And yes, Sara estubo en Francia...y...Buford... tiene algo que ver ;)

Pobre Baljeet, esta vez enserio me dio pena, y me da mas pena lo que le voy a hacer en el futuro... pero aun asi él no va a terminar mal :D... él va a hacer algo medio mal, pero bue, apesar de eso lo sigo queriendo :) (muejeje, nadie sabe lo que estoy planeando para él, MUAJAJAJA, ni para Phini e Isi!, MUAAAAJAJAJJAJAJAJAAJ)

Y, sobre el salto enorme entre paises, bueno, es que no puedo hacer la descripsion del viaje en cada pais... realmente me gustaria en algunos, pero si lo hago entonces seria demasiado largo, y nunca llegaria al punto importante :(. Y sobre cuando Isa se apoya en el hombro de Phini *sonrisita*, eso lo saque de una serie que me gusta mucho...unas lineas de la pareja que mas me gusta :D (¿alguien aca ve Criminal Minds?, y si lo ven... ¿les gusta la pareja Reid/Prentiss?), asi que no pude evitarlo *muere de sobredosis de azucar (?)* (aunque cambiado al estilo Phinbella, porque sino la conversasion terminaria en "eso es lo que mas amo de ti..."... :D)

Y por ultimo, ¿de quienes ran los robots? ¿de que hablaba Phill? ¿por que estan devuelta?, y lo mas importante, ¿de **quien **esta hablando?... todavia no lo se :B, XDDDD, mentira, se un poco, pero tengo que profundisar su historia :)

Saludos a: **Saralovephinbella,**** juli4427,**** Napo-1, zuperisabella, sangheili13 **Perdonenme por no contestar, pero ya tengo mucho sueño, y mis superiores quieren que deje la compu, asi que.

Taniushka se despide deceandoles una muy feliz navidad y año nuevo! *abrazos*


End file.
